


Wolf Secrets

by demoka



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drinks, Ex-Girlfriends, F/F, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1739855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby realises that taking your girlfriend and ex (and your ex's daughter) out for drinks is a bad idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolf Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag5  
> Prompt: giggles

‘And if you scratch behind her ear without her noticing, her leg will actually thump the floor.’

Belle giggled and glanced at Ruby, and then back at Snow conspiratorially, ‘Really?’ 

Snow had a very an oddly serious smile on her face (how was that even possible???), ‘Oh yes.’ 

Ruby nursed her pina colada and kicked Emma lightly underneath their table. 

‘They are looking at me and giggling. I don’t like it,’ she muttered. 

Emma looked at her mother and Belle still whispering and sharing laughs with each other.

‘Hey, that’s what happens when you introduce your ex and current girlfriend and suggest that you all go for a drink. That or they have a fight over who knows you better,’ replied Emma, making a face at her beer. ‘Shoulda gotten a cider.’

And as if people could listen into their conversation, Snow and Belle leant into each other. Ruby groaned and facepalmed as Snow fiercely whispered into the right ear of an excited Belle. 

‘I should be worried right?’ 

‘How long were you with…’ Emma has to take moment before continuing. ‘…with my Mom?’ 

‘Nearly a year.’

‘Oh yeah, you should be worried!’ laughed Emma.


End file.
